This invention relates to a valve for dispensing fluidic substances.
A container holding one of a wide variety of fluidic substances such as, for example, medicinal material, toner for copying machines or liquid chemicals, often requires a stopper or cap which includes a control valve for dispensing the fluidic material when desired. Such valves, as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,307, typically exhibit a ball or other valve element fittable into a valve seat. When so fitted, the valve is closed and fluidic substance, typically driven by force, such as pressure, created, for example, by squeezing the container or otherwise, or gravity due to inverting the container, is blocked from flowing through the valve. To open the valve the operator exerts inward force on a rod extending from the valve element, thereby unseating the element to permit the fluidic substance to pass through the valve seat. Typically a spring or similar means urges the ball into the seat thus closing the valve when inward pressure on the rod is removed.
Present dispensing valves exhibit several deficiences. For example, improper fit or a loose seal between the ball and seat may result in leaking of the fluidic substance. In cases where the valve is used as a shipping cap secured to a shipped container of fluidic material, rough handling or jostling may lead to accidental opening of the valve and consequent leaking of the fluidic contents. Accidental valve opening is likely because the mass of present valve elements is often relatively large. When the elements are jarred the spring resistance sealing those elements together is overcome and the valve opens. The numerous small distinct parts such as springs, clips and washers used in many present valves add to the difficulty and expense of manufacturing the valves.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a valve for dispensing fluidic substances which is resistant to accidental opening and prevents leaking of fluidic substance by providing an improved seal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved dispensing valve having fewer internal parts thereby being simple and inexpensive to construct and reducing valve malfunction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved dispensing valve which dependably closes and opens during repeated use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved dispensing valve which also serves as a cap for a fluidic substance container.